Projectiles can be a threat to civilians or military personnel, particularly in areas of conflict. To counter incoming projectiles, some devices and methods use projectiles, such as bullets, that are configured to disrupt the trajectory of the incoming projectile. Problems with countering a projectile with a projectile, however, are numerous and include reloading issues, shrapnel, and the possibility of misfiring.